1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for introducing a program licensed to a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an equipment system, a program management method and a recording medium for managing introduction of different versions of a same program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus such as a copier, a scanner, a printer, a FAX or a multi-functional machine (to be also referred to as MFP) having these functions includes an information processing apparatus in the inside. Performance of a CPU that can be mounted on the information processing apparatus is improving, and large-capacity memories are being provided at a low price.
Also, apparatuses are being networked. Thus, a distribution method has become possible in which a user purchases an application as necessary and downloads the application via a network to install the application in the apparatus, instead of shipping the apparatus in which the application has been already installed (sold in packs).
Installation of an application into an apparatus is managed based on presence or absence of a license (use right) for the purpose of prevention of illegal use. An entity of the license is a license key notified when a user legally purchases the application, for example. The user enters the license key when installing the application, so that the user can install the application to the apparatus.
Also, there is a case in which a license is managed by registering information of an apparatus having use right in a license server. In this case, when the user uses the application after installing the application, the user accesses the license server and requests license authentication of the apparatus from the license server. When the authentication succeeds, the user can use the application of the apparatus.
However, in these management methods of the license, the authentication target is the “apparatus (a serial code unique to the apparatus, for example)” in which the application is to be introduced.
On the other hand, there is a license form called floating license in which presence or absence of license is managed based on the number of installed applications. In the floating license, an upper limit number of licenses is determined at the time of contract of the license, and introduction of the application is not limited to a particular apparatus, but is permitted to a plurality of apparatuses unless the number of apparatuses exceeds the upper limit number.
Also, there is a situation in which it is appropriate to manage the license in units of “individuals” instead of in units of apparatuses or using the upper limit. Taking an image forming apparatus as an example, there is a case in which an individual user purchases an application (utility) developed by a third vendor and introduces the application in the image forming apparatus that the individual user uses in his/her Office. Since the application is purchased and introduced by the individual user instead of being purchased by an organization or a department, it is necessary that only the individual user can use the application. In the following, the user based license is referred to as a license tied to a user.
As examples of applications purchased by an individual, there are a simple calculator, an application for providing various gadgets, and, an application for changing a screen or an operation flow into a unique one registered by the individual in order to change appearance and usability, for example.
As to an application that requires a license tied to a user, the user can use the application not only for an apparatus into which the user introduced the application but also for other apparatuses. For example, even when the user is on a business trip or even when the user temporarily works in a floor different than usual, the user can use the application. In this case, if management of the license is in units of apparatuses, it is necessary to newly introduce the license to the apparatus for temporary use after deleting a corresponding application (by returning license) from the apparatus in which the corresponding application has been introduced beforehand. On the other hand, in the form of license management in units of individuals, it is possible that a license server specifies, in conjunction with user login (individual specification), an application licensed to the login user so as to instantly introduce the application to the login apparatus, for example (Refer to a patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-047056, for example).
The patent document 1 discloses an application management method for determining presence or absence of a license tied to a user at the time of login by the user. When there is an application licensed to the user, the application is downloaded and installed in an apparatus into which the user logged.
However, as to the management method described in the patent document 1, there is a problem in that differences of versions of a same function are not considered. For example, in the case when the license is managed as the form tied to users and an apparatus is shared by a plurality of users, a preferred version of function cannot be introduced for each user unless differences of versions are considered.